


Come to Me Now

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Deja Vu, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Being world famous, Ignis hopes to draw Noctis to him as he remembers his former life. He hosts a masquerade ball where the rich and powerful flock. He meets Noct in the most unlikely of ways...Ignoct Week 2018Day 3 Prompt





	Come to Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Masquerade Ball & Reincarnation Au (Simple & Situational)

It would be different this time, nothing to stand in his way. His old life, the previous one had ended in heartache.

Given this second chance he wouldn’t squander his time, no duty, arranged marriages or star-crossed fate to stand before him. The only destiny in front of Ignis was his own, where he crafted and made the path of his choosing. One of his making, no Astrals or kings of yore to stall him. He’d all but carved this new life and lived the way he wanted, wouldn’t let things come to past like he had done as the royal advisor. Ignis still hadn’t, even in this life, forgiven himself for letting Noctis walk that lonely path to his death.

If only he had intervened, Noct could have ruled like the great king he knew he was meant to be. The possibilities, yet he let prophecy come between them. 

Ignis was nudged gently by Gladio, the tall hulking man winked at him behind his mask, before pointing outwards, drink in hand. “Shouldn’t we be mingling?” The man asked with a grin plastered to his face.

“If we must,” he breathed dryly as he returned his own upturn of lips.

“Hmph,” he suppressed a chuckle as the grin remained. “That’s unbecoming for the host of this ball to be like that. Why aren’t you up for it? You typically mingle and even meet a few cuties here and there.”

“I tire of playing games. Dare I say, I’m looking for meaning. I do hope to find it soon, rather than later.”

Surprisingly, the playful air deflated from Gladiolus within that moment and he hummed in thought, he gave a single dip of his head as if in agreement. “I feel the same.” It fell quiet as Ignis took a sip of his champagne. 

Tonight, was supposed to be like any other soiree he had been to, the only exception was that this was hosted by him. He was entertaining the rich and powerful. He was mingling about as he kept his composure as he greeted all he recognized which was every guest. Ignis was a well-known businessman and investor, he had made the right moves and knew who to connect with. He had made a vast fortune before hitting his mid-twenties. His name was well known in the world, but he gained fame, to draw his friends from their previous life to him, especially, his lover. His prince. 

A few hundred years had passed since their former lives. With this second chance, Ignis had to find Noct, but no such luck yet –.

He had found Gladio thus far, but it seemed the former Shield didn’t remember his previous life. His personality and resemblance were spot on. Hell, even their names had been recycled in this life, but alas no memory. Ignis figured it was for the better, all their lives ended with sadness outweighing the good. In the end, Noctis had sacrificed himself for them and the world. That life was unfair and cruel, Ignis still dreamed of some of the more painful memories –.

“Ah Mr. Scientia! May we have a word,” an older woman waved. Ignis smiled as he greeted with a tip of his glass and a smile. 

“Of course,” he said before excusing himself from his best friend’s side.

+++

Being here tonight was overwhelming, watching the people pour into the ballroom. They wore lavish gowns, tuxes, and suits with their elaborate masks. Live music was going as the orchestra played, the woodwinds accompanied the string instruments. It all seemed familiar, but Noctis didn’t understand why as he wasn’t one for orchestrated pieces or classical styled music. It still felt like some long-forgotten memory, something buried deep down, like he felt he had been a part of it. A life where he was surrounded by luxury and lavishness. He snorted, rolling eyes at the thought before he was elbowed by the blond waiter at his side. “Prom,” he breathed with a grin. 

The blond smiled. “We plebs gotta hobnob with the rich folks. C’mon man, those hors d'oeuvres ain’t gonna serve themselves.”

Noct issued a nod. “Okay, lead the way.” His expression was one of uncertainty as Prompto laughed.

“Alright noob, follow me,” he gave a flip of his blonde hair as he led the way as other waitstaff were already integrated with the guests. Noctis trailed behind with flutes of bubbly wine. They greeted together, though Noctis awkwardly as he was only a week into this new job.

The twosome made rounds before Prompto turned, smiling brightly when they ventured back to get more finger foods and champagne. “You’re doing good bro.”

Feeling bashful he gave a small smile. “Thanks, I don’t know how you do it.”

Prompto gave a shrug. “Dunno,” he answered simply before giving a jerk of his head. “C’mon, lets go make more rounds.”

They moved away with their replenished items. Again, Noct followed behind, but he began to space out as he moved automatically. He would always feel grateful to his adoptive brother Prompto, the freckled blond was always looking out for him since day one. They met back in grade school, at the time Noctis was orphaned and five years old.

As small children they became fast friends, eventually, Prompto discovered Noctis was without parents due to some kids making fun of him while at school. Noctis still remembered his father, kind with a gentle bearded face. His dad was much older than most and struggled with sickness, he was pained so much it robbed him of some of his mobility and eventually he passed away from his weak immune system. Noct had then found himself cycled into being a responsibility of the state, thus he wound up in an orphanage.

He didn’t remain long, by the time he was seven he was adopted by the Argentums, they were a warm family and welcoming. They gave him a place and it was all because of Prompto, the blond had begged for years for Noctis to join the family. It was the only thing he ever really wanted was him as a brother. Thirteen years later they were still very close, best friends and brothers. 

Waking from his musings, he realized he lost Prompto in the crowd of moving bodies. He almost wanted to snatch his own plain mask from off his face, so he could see clearer, but remember he couldn’t or he’d get scolded by his supervisor. His super was a hardass brown noser, who wasn’t shy about digging into someone when they messed up. It was like he could sense it.

Blue eyes searched as he tried to spot the chocobo butt that was his brother’s hair. “Shit,” he murmured under his breath. “Where is he?” 

Spinning and taking hurried steps Noctis collided with a solid frame and felt his feet trip over himself as his dress shoes made him feel like he had two clubbed feet. The tray left him and fell onto the ground with a metallic clatter and shattering of glass as it echoed in the ball. He was nabbed by strong large hands which saved him from busting his ass. His eyes widen looking up at the titan before him and his mouth fell open in shock.

“Whoa now, you okay?”

The lightly grizzled face smiled down at him and he was met with warm amber eyes behind a dark black mask that reminded him of a bird of sorts. 

“My bad – uh, I mean. Sorry, I.” He was lost on his apology as he broke from the secure hold and dropped to his knees and began to collect the broken glass onto the silver tray. The large man took a knee as well reaching out to help, but Noct laid a hand on him and smiled. “Thanks for the gesture, but it would be bad if you cut yourself.”

“Noctis,” he heard hissed. His supervisor appeared, and he felt dread sink in as the large man stood up. “Apologies sir, I hope he didn’t get you dirty. I’m sure it was his fault. Noctis apologize to the man.”

“No, he alre –,” Gladio couldn’t finish as the superior began again.

“Hurry it up, Argentum!”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” He said softly as he looked up and then back down, carefully plucking glass up with the two standing above him.

“It’s okay,” Gladiolus said. “No harm no foul,” he wanted to say more but was cut off again.

“You better be thankful this gentleman was so understanding. Be mindful of your surroundings or it’s your job and your brother’s.” 

Feeling embarrassed at being reprimanded, Noct kept his head down as he cleaned, slowly. He half listened, the tirade began, and the guest walked away. He didn’t understand why he was so horrible at normal things. He couldn’t cook to save his life, he was awkward, so customer service was a struggle for him and he couldn’t clean (he had dusting and vacuuming down, but that was it.) The mundane was a challenge for him and he didn’t understand why, it was like he couldn’t understand the fundamental concepts of it.

It was depressing to think about how hapless he could be sometimes. 

Double sets of shoes came clacking across the marble as most of the guest steered clear of the broken glass that Noct was almost done cleaning up. He would need a few towels, a broom and maybe some spray to fully clean it up and leave no shards behind. His boss was still rattling off and Noctis couldn’t make any of it out as it sounded like garbled nonsense. 

“Excuse me,” the new voice was foreign to Noct’s ears and it pulled his attention up. The man was smaller than the behemoth he ran into earlier, who now stood behind this new guy. “Elijah, could I request that you help this lad instead of reprimanding him in front of our guest.”

“Oh! Yes of course Mr. Scientia,” he immediately dropped to the ground but not before shooting a nasty look at his new hire.

Noct stared up as he was mesmerized by those intense green eyes. They stood out from the mask as it was dark and had purple spots of coeurl, there were black feathers and dark rhinestone covering his mask. His mask had more design and flare that his friend that stood with him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away and he felt heat flood his cheeks, this man was handsome.

In that moment, to the rescue was Prompto, he was always a lifesaver. “I have a broom and some rags,” he said holding it up along with an unmentioned spray bottle. 

The three of them cleaned, but Noct’s eyes stayed planted. Staring at the brunette as he was breathtaking, the other was unaware of the lingering gaze as he spoke with his huge companion.

The man turned to leave, but finally casted his eyes downward and it was like the universe collided for both. His green eyes widen behind his dark mask and his mouth fell to a silent gasp. It seemed like lifetimes passed as their eyes remained with each other. Then pain hit Noct as he cut his finger and hissed. 

“Shit,” he braced his hand as his finger began to bloom with fresh blood. 

“Noctis pay attention.” The supervisor began. 

“Elijah, that is uncalled for,” Ignis turned to face the three as he placed his hands on his hips. “Noctis with me, we shall get you bandaged up. Prompto please keep my friend Gladiolus entertained.“ 

Noctis stood up as Prompto handed the broom and other cleaning instruments over to Elijah. The blond barely contained his smirk as Ignis began to lead them away from the supervisor. Noct couldn’t help but think it served the jerk right. 

“I can’t believe Ignis Scientia knows who we are, oh em gee! Not to mention, Gladiolus Amicitia who is one of the hottest defensive players in football,” he gushed as Noct continued to cradle his hand.

“You think I’m hot, chocobo?” The football player looked over his shoulder and smirked. The blond was about to protest, but was silenced before he could say anything. “You’re hot too and you can call me Gladio.” He winked.

Prompto’s eyes widen behind his mask and his posture went straight as he was clearly shocked the older man was flirting with him. Noct could only smile, knowing that it could be his brother’s lucky day. The younger of the two turned bewildered eyes on his bestie, Noct could only wag his eyebrows in response before snorting with laughter.

The four of them went up the stairs, the off-limit section as Ignis continued to lead. He guided them to an upper balcony that over looked the ballroom. “Please take a seat everyone, just give me a moment and we’ll have you fixed up.” He issued without so much a turn of his head. He disappeared only to reappear a moment later, coming with a first aid kit in hand. Ignis took a knee before Noct, placing the kit down next to him, then pulling his mask off and revealing his face. 

Noct gasped, eyes widening as he took in that handsome face and it triggered various images, foreign in nature as they were fragmented memories. The images belonging to someone else. They were quick and fleeting, not enough time to make sense of what he saw, but it felt real, like something he had long-forgotten. One image that stuck out in his mind was Ignis scarred, and letting tears fall silently as he smiled sadly. Noctis came to as the brunette began to gently clean his wounded finger. 

“Hmm – you will not need stitches which is fortunate. The cut is rather shallow,” he said as he dabbed delicately before he reached and pulled out antiseptic. “Apologies about your manager being rude. I will have his leader speak to him about his choice of words.”

“That guy was a tool,” the football player supplied while Prompto snickered beside him. 

“Gladio.” Ignis issued a look as his friend pulled off his mask and the blond followed suit. Noct was last to remove his mask as he stared down at the brunette before, he was entranced by his deep green eyes. “I appreciate you letting me know about Elijah, but please do not badmouth my employees.” 

“Okay-okay.”

“Thank you for taking care of us,” Noctis finally spoke since coming to the balcony. He was nervous, but this was normal, well almost, Noct’s nervousness was dialed up to a ten being around this beautiful man. Noct had always been awkward even when he was a child and it never lessened, instead it grew as he got older. “Thank you for bandaging me up.”

Their eyes met and Noctis saw a twinkle of something else in those depths for a split second before it disappeared, and he found himself curious. Ignis’ lips split into a small smile as he added ointment to the cut as the bleeding paused for a moment and he began to add a bandage over it.

“You are most welcome –. It’s the least I could do, apologies for Elijah’s behavior. No manager should ever address his employees with disrespect. He will be spoken to and if it happens again he’ll be issued a demerit along with other disciplinary actions.” 

Noct was surprised, struggling on what to say, even as he flushed. Was the owner of this hotel that dedicated to upholding such values or was it something else? He hoped it was the former rather than the latter. Before he could voice anything Prompto piped up from behind. “Wow, that’s awesome to hear man! Thanks, you’re a really down to earth person.”

“You surprised?” Ignis smirked as he began to clean up from bandaging the younger man. 

“Well yeah! I mean you came from money, but you’re concerned for your pleb employees and how they’re treated. Most rich folks aren’t like that.”

Gladio reached over snagging Prompto around the shoulder. “We’re not all self-centered blondie,” he began to ruffle that fluffy sun colored locks only to receive a squawk. “There’s a good amount of us that are actually just normal guys and gals, the money doesn’t define us.”

“Not the hair man!” He fretted as he pushed at the solid body, but made little headway in actually moving the older man. “Okay, sorry to lump you in with the snobs. Since working here, I’ve met the more awful rich folks, because of their attitudes you get dudes like Elijah who have been trampled on for so long they take it out on anybody who’s lower on the totem pole.”

Ignis hummed thoughtfully, absorbing this while he could see the differences in personality with Prompto and Noct. The blond seemed bolder with his words, not mincing them or sugar coating them like he had before in his past life. He seemed to have the confidence that he had lacked before. Noctis on the other hand was quieter than before which was shocking as he was already a quiet soul previously. He seemed more observant and reserved, he wasn’t sad like he was from their former life. It was good he didn’t have that air about him, Ignis knew that there would be some differences here and there with each of the people he met in this new life. Even Gladio had some differences.

“I appreciate your insight Prompto,” Ignis said as he stood up and took a seat next to Noctis as he placed the first aid kit on the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Noctis shift shyly in his seat. It was a cute reaction as his cheeks flushed red and he looked down at his lap, not making eye contact with any of them. “So, how long have you two been employed here?” 

Ignis was curious, how had he missed them under his nose?

“My brother has been working here for more than a year, I’ve only been here a week.” Slowly Noctis lifted his head and gazed at Ignis. 

“You two are brothers?”

“Yep,” Prompto beamed with a large toothy smile.

“His family adopted me,” the dark-haired man confessed. 

“I was about to say, you two look nothing alike.” Gladio let his finger poke playfully into Prompto’s cheek only to be batted away.

“Quit it! Gladio, you’re like a big ass kid.” The blond groused, but still smiled nonetheless.

“It’s part of my charm chocobo,” the darker brunette smirked wagging brows as he earned an eyeroll. 

“I barely know you and I’m already thinking your ridiculous. Compared to how you look on the field this is a stark contrast man.” Prompto earned a chuckle from the other.

“How –, how did you and Gladio meet?” Ignis heard the barely there question, but the banter of the former gunslinger and Shield melted away as his focus fell on Noctis.

“Boarding school,” he couldn’t hide the smile. It was so different from how they met in their past life. In this life Gladio was smaller than him and instantly latched onto him as a friend. When they hit teenage years that’s when Gladio sprouted into what he remembered him to be, when he was a newly joined crownsgaurd, an oversized and large muscular fellow that seemed to bulk up as each year passed until they ventured into adulthood. Ignis explained this, leaving the bits out about their previous life and told of their boarding school days. 

Noctis seemed taken with each word he spoke, as if paying the closest of attention. It was adorable.

He felt like he was rambling. “What about you Noctis?”

“Please call me Noct,” he nibbled his bottom lip before he glanced coyly, before lowering his gaze. “I’m in college right now and trying to wing it.”

“That’s fine to do, it sounds like you’re starting out. Are you a first year?” Noct looked to him and smiled. 

“I am, though I’m not a hundred percent sure what I’m doing yet. Prom and I just moved out from our home to go to school,” he gave a shrug as he scratched his hair. “He seems more put together than me.”

“No need to rush, you will figure things out in due time. For now, just enjoy life as much as you can.”

“What about you? You sound like you’re busy with running this hotel? When do you find enjoyment?”

Ignis paused, thinking as he ran over the various things he was responsible for outside of owning the establishment they were in. He had several ventures that he oversaw, he was an entrepreneur, investor, and businessman. He knew he loved being busy, but he also found time to slow down and enjoy life. A slow smile came to his face as he faced Noctis and moved a touch closer. “I’m enjoying myself right now, with you.” He breathed, watching the blush bloom across Noct’s face.

+++

The group continued to chat, though the conversation would break into sub-conversations when they spoke in pairs. Ignis was adoringly learning about Noctis. It just felt comfortable speaking with him, like old times and it was just as easy to flirt. He did like watching the pinkish-red flush scatter across Noct’s face. The college student was subtle with his flirting, but it was enough for Ignis to go off of.

Spying the hour on his timepiece, Ignis stood up and looked over the railing to see below. The ball he had absolutely missed started to wind down, it would be ending soon. He began to come back to the table they had occupied and began to settle.

“You missed your ball and we skipped out on work,” Prompto supplied as he took a drink of the champagne Ignis had procured them earlier. He didn’t sound to concern as he was leaned into Gladio’s side. The two had gotten closer, lots of teasing and flirting on their end as well.

Ignis knew somehow, they’d hit it off.

“Sorry if we’ve kept you from your guest,” Noctis felt guilty, but it was outweighed by the fact Ignis had steadily been seducing him all night, the conversation had been comfortable as they progressed. He had never felt like this with anybody, an instant attraction and the feeling of familiarity. Usually, the déjà vu would flare up around events and it was rare that he felt it with people, the last and only person he felt this way with before was Prompto. 

Currently, he got the feeling several times while speaking with both Gladio and Ignis, though more with Ignis. “Please don’t feel that way. I’ve had fun tonight.”

“Hey Iggy, you sure you’ll be fine?” Gladio asked as he received a raised brow and a slight frown. “I know you like to at least have one dance, you sure about missing out on cutting a rug?”

He was about to counter those words but Noctis moved, standing up. “I’ll dance with you,” he held out his hands in offering to Ignis. “Just guide me, okay?”

“Of course.” He couldn’t refuse such an offer, taking that slightly smaller hand in his he moved away from the table and made sure they had enough room to maneuver. “Follow my lead,” listening to the orchestra below began to sway gently as he began to take small steps, Noct followed a little delayed but was able to keep up without error. 

To Prompto and Gladio he looked natural as the two stayed cuddled up and drinking. 

They moved in sync with each other, twirling, dipping, tempo, and footwork; the two were syncretic as they moved. Noctis was shocked his body seemed to know what to do, wanting to voice this he looked up only to lose his words. Ignis stared down at him intently and for a moment Noctis imagined a time with a slightly younger Ignis dancing with him. It almost felt like a lost memory, but he chalked it up to his imagination. 

Sometimes he had these thoughts, they seemed romantic yet sad. His brain was a mess sometimes and right now wasn’t the time for that kind of nonsense. 

So, he focused on keeping step with Ignis as they remained fluid and graceful, moving like they had practiced for years and moved like they knew the other’s steps. It felt right, so right that Noctis could almost believe the image his mind had shown him a little bit ago.

They lasted in the song what felt like forever, when the song began to shift to something else. Ignis paused them and gave a gentle happy smile, one that pulled at Noct’s heartstrings. 

The student found his lips on Ignis’ cheek as he pressed a lingering kiss. The chatter from their companions quieted and he felt the embarrassment settle in as he drew back. He could feel the panic and apology bubbling up inside.

“What did I do to deserve that,” came the purred questioned. He wasn’t rejected thank The Six.

“You looked – so happy – I,” he didn’t know what else to add, it was decided that no other words were needed as he pressed his lips together, trying not to fidget out of the hold he was in. 

“May I kiss you then?” It was a soft whisper, one that was breathed close to his ear and he felt his temperature spike, oh how he wanted to kiss and be close. Was it too forward to think this, maybe, but Ignis laid to rest his day-to-day anxieties that kept him from getting to know most new people.

“Yeah, please.” He barely registered his own response before his face was tipped up and those full lips met his. When their lips touched, meeting and molding together, it was like an explosion went off in Noctis. His mind was jumpstarted as images and moments flooded his senses. The kiss anchored him, and he didn’t feel overwhelmed in the currant of memories that assaulted him. As soon as the flood started it dried up, he was thankful for it, pulling Ignis closer as his hand braced the side of his neck as he opened himself up.

Slowly they parted lips, taking air as they touched foreheads. Noctis carded his hands against Ignis cheek and neck, keeping close as those hands stayed secured on his lower back.

“Can we –, could we go somewhere?” After uttering those words, he felt some of the nervousness creep back. Normally he didn’t put himself out there, being forward with anybody. Yet there was a pull with Ignis, a spark that had ignited and drew him in. Noct just hoped that he didn’t give off the wrong impression. 

If anything, he wanted to spend more time with Ignis. He couldn’t let this man slip away.

“Yes of course, we can chat in my room. Unless you would like to go elsewhere?” The brunette began to unwind his arms from the other to give space. “I’m fine with whatever you choose.”

“You are?”

“Indeed.” 

“I’d like to go up to your room then,” he got a nod from Ignis.

+++

It took some convincing on his part to get Prompto to be fine with leaving him in the care of Ignis. After the two brothers talked, Prompto left with Gladiolus, the football player giving him a ride to their dorm room. 

He now found himself in Ignis’ room, more like penthouse as he continued to look about the room. It was immaculate, his blue eyes glancing from one side to the other as he absorbed it all. The dark simplistic decorum almost reminded him of somewhere familiar, like somewhere he spent a lot of time in. It had a modern feel, but before he could chalk it up to déjà vu he heard the bathroom door open and Ignis walked out wearing a pair of glasses he didn’t have on earlier in the night.

The glasses suited him, various images came to mind of Ignis wearing them. It was like memories were surfacing again as if they didn’t belong to him.

“That’s better, contacts are so dreadful. Can I get you something to drink, like water?” He offered as neither of them had partaken in the champagne drinking, they left it to the other two that had been with them. He gave a singular nod and Ignis had detoured to the kitchen, fetching them each a glass of water.

Handing the glass of water over, he settled on the couch next to Noct as he faced him, taking a sip of water to ease the parch in his throat. He set the cup on some of the coasters that were already residing on the coffee table. He watched Noctis take two deep gulps before placing his own cup down on a coaster.

Noctis didn’t know what to say, with all these images that kept surfacing in his mind and the weird comfort he felt, not to mention the strong attraction was making him feel a bit distant in his own skin. He began to fidget in his seat as those intense eyes (the glasses lessened some of the fixed gaze), made him feel like he was under the microscope.

Ignis sighed. “Apologies, I am making you uncomfortable. Would you like for me to take you home?” He gave a patiently kind smile.

“No! Please don’t! Listen, I really do wanna talk and get to know you.” Noctis paused trying to gather his thoughts, it was strange how Ignis could easily read him. It was like the man knew him, most people that met him usually surmised that he was a quiet soul and nothing more. Prompto could read when he was nervous or hesitant or shy, but Ignis picked up on it instantly. It was uncanny. “I’ve been having this – déjà vu with you, since seeing you and I feel like we’ve met or something. I know that sounds bonkers, but that’s how I feel. It’s weirdly confusing.”

“Oh,” was the response he wasn’t expecting. “Well,” he began again as he pushed his glasses up his nose. “Can you tell me what it feels like?”

“Umm –, okay. It feels like I know you, it’s a feeling of – familiarity, I guess. When we danced, it was like my body knew what to do, anticipated how you’d waltz, it was – odd.” He grimaced as he felt like he wasn’t making any sort of sense. “Also, I keep seeing these images –, Astrals, why am I even confessing this?”

“No, please keep going.” He urged Noctis desperately. 

“I keep seeing images of us from various points. Some when we’re children, I guess, and then others when were older. It’s like they’re memories, but that’s impossible, right?” Noctis wanted to stop spouting such nonsense, but his mouth wouldn’t heed his thoughts. “I saw an image of you, there were scars on your face and we were outside –. Camping I think, there was a tent and it seem like we were talking and you –, you were crying silently and smiling so sadly while I shook your hand.”

Ignis eyes widen a bit and his lip parted. That was one of the last moments they had together before Noctis passed. It was their final camp, he could feel a throb in his breast, forlorn and heartbreaking. That had been one of his most painful memories, a lingering regret of standing on the sidelines and letting fate run away with his Majesty. He had never forgiven himself.

Letting out a sigh, his head dipped as he composed himself as Noctis stared at him with twinkling dark blue eyes. 

“That is something,” he finally said after a pregnant moment of silence. “When did these visions start to manifest for you?”

“Tonight, after I met you.”

There was a soft, yet delicate chuckle that came from Ignis. “I presume, I bring it out of you?” He smiled, unable to confess that Noctis was having visions of his former life. He couldn’t come clean that he remembered everything. To Noctis he was a perfect stranger, and yes, they hit it off and were attracted to one another (though on his end it was love). “Have you ever experienced this with anybody else?”

“Jus’ Prom, but not at this level. It didn’t hit until our teenage years, but it wasn’t images or anything, but that feeling of closeness. Which seems dumb as we had been brothers for years by that point,” he flushed at his revelation. 

“Did you discuss this with him?”

“No –. Not really, I just chalked it up to nothing.” He gave a shrug of his slight shoulders. “Did you feel anything around me?” There was a bashful undertone with the question and Noct began to squirm somewhat. It was adorable, Ignis found it endearing.

Reaching out he placed his hand on his and smiled. “I do,” he answered simply as he felt a bit guilty for not being honest, but it was best for now. Even if Noctis didn’t remember he wouldn’t force him to or badger him into being in a relationship. Whatever this was, was good enough for him. He was simply content having his Prince back in his life, he could live for this, but if feelings sprouted and they were together then he be ecstatic. 

This was new and something different, a second chance. 

Arms wrapped around, and he felt pale pink lips press to his cheek. He let his arms circle and squeeze the middle. This was perfectly nice.

“You’re a smooth talker.” Was murmured into his skin.

“Ah – is that so? I was unaware,” Ignis teased.

“Bull,” Noct counter cheekily before he drew back some. 

“You hungry?” He asked as he sat back. “I can cook us something rather quickly if you like? I’ll be sure to go light on the vegetables.”

“You can cook? Oh, I’m in love,” he said as he watched Ignis get up and go to the kitchen, the darken space illuminated as he put on an apron and began to wash his hands. Noctis arched a brow suddenly. “Hold up! How’d you know I don’t like veggies?”

“Lucky guess,” he offered without looking up. “How about a rice stir fry?”

+++

Ignis was up the next morning, in the kitchen as he began to make breakfast for Noctis. Last night had been great, they had eaten, talked some more, and made out here and there. Eventually their night ended with lazy and sleepy kisses before they passed out on the couch. It was one of the best nights of Ignis’ life, he smiled as he flipped the fried egg and the bacon sizzled and the ebony percolated in the decanter. 

He jumped when arms came around him and a face nestled into his back.

“Iggy,” it was a sleepy greeting. He hoped he hadn’t been to noisy to wake his guest. “I remember everything now.”

His green eyes widen, and he put the spatula down as he turned in the loose hold. He gathered that body into his arms, hand cradling the back of his skull as he looked into those blue eyes. There was recognition and love, his heart flipped with joyousness. 

Leaning in, Ignis kissed bangs and forehead. “Welcome back my beloved.” Noctis smiled, bright and happy.

“Good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
